


Vent Fic Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Listen Jenna is a massive comfort character and if I have to suffer so does she—, Other, abuse tw, actually idk about that—, vent fic, yelling tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self projecting on main lol





	Vent Fic Hours

It sucked feeling helpless and frozen. All Jenna could muster up to say was a panicked “I don’t know..” as she tried to figure out the right address to the restaurant.

Mrs Rolan, driving as she suddenly got even more worked up than before, grabbed the phone from Jenna’s hand and started yelling, as Jenna predicted.

“GODDAMMIT, JENNA! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING LAZY?! HUH?!”

Jenna just stared ahead in front of the car, clutching onto her seatbelt a bit. She tried to ignore what was being said, only hearing small fragments.

“FUCKING LAZY-ASS, YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO FUCKING EAT.”

Okay then. Jenna didn’t expect it to be one of those days. She blinked back a few years, waiting for a long pause so she could actually wipe them away.

“I SPEND HALF OF MY FUCKING LIFE HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?”

Sure, her mom yelled at her, but she still cared. She could’ve chosen to leave Jenna and never actually take care of her all those years ago, but she didn’t. That was worth something, right?

“Forget it, we’re going home.” 

Home. At least that would give Mrs Rolan some time to calm down. Maybe if Jenna just stayed out of the way, everything could be back to normal for the rest of the day. 

Maybe even her mom would be in a good mood. They could eat and hopefully be happy.

Hopefully.


End file.
